Liam Davis
Liam Davis is a recurring character and was one of Elena's former pre-med classmates at Whitmore. He also had a short romantic relationship with Elena, until she compelled him to forget that they were ever in a relationship and are just friends. Early History Not much is known about Liam's history prior to attending Whitmore and meeting Elena. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Six In I'll Remember, he was among a group of pre-med college students, in which Elena was a part of as well. He was listening to Dr. Jo Laughlin and was going to answer a question, but Elena did instead. In Welcome to Paradise, Elena tried to set him up with Caroline but ends up kissing Elena, expressing that he likes her. In The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, Liam spends his time at the College party with Elena. After Tyler's car accident, he helped, along with Elena, to make sure other students survived. Later on, he sees a girl he was trying to help survive being healed up at once, after leaving Elena taking care of her. That made him suspicious that Elena was keeping a secret. Elena kisses him after being blown away by his bravery and act of heroism. In Do You Remember the First Time?, he encounters Damon, Elena's 'dead' boyfriend while attending a charity event hosted by Whitmore College. Later on, he reveals that he looked into the girl that Elena saved in the corn maze and discovered that she had never been admitted to the hospital, as she had no injuries. He announces that he believes Elena to be a "liar with secrets." In Fade Into You, after joining the Friendsgiving dinner with members of the Parker family and Elena & Caroline, Elena revealed to him that she is a vampire and supernatural creatures exist. That was an instant reaction of her but also a test for their relationship. After seeing Liam reacting in an upset way, Elena compels him to forget that he ever liked her and that they had a relationship, but remember only that they're just friends and fellow college students. In The Downward Spiral, no-humanity Caroline encounters Liam, stating that she completely forgot he existed. She made out with him at a party and begins to use him as a feeding bag. Since she was the last person he was seen with, she decides not to kill him and instead to keep him alive. When Stefan tries to turn on Caroline's humanity, she kidnaps Liam and Sarah Salvatore, and compels Liam to cut Sarah up. Elena stops him just in time before Liam grabs her heart. Elena twists his wrists, knocking him out, and saves Sarah by feeding her vampire blood. Personality Liam is a "cocky yet good-natured" pre-med student at Whitmore College, who comes from a family of doctors. He also is an attractive and smart upperclassman at Whitmore College. Physical Appearance Liam has short-dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, to match. He also has a light complexion and stands about 5'9". Relationships *Elena and Liam (Friends/Exes) *Jo and Liam (Friends/Internship) *Caroline and Liam (Former Friends and Romantic Interests/Frenemies) Appearances Season Six *''I'll Remember'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''The Downward Spiral'' *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' (Mentioned) Name *'Liam' is of Irish origin and is the shorthand version of William. It represents a sign of strength and power. The name means "desire", "guardian", "helmet", "protector" or "boss".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liam *'Davis' is a patronymic surname originating in Wales that means 'son of St. David'.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Davis_(surname) Trivia *A nickname given to him by another pre-med student is 'Cute Brag'. *In The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, he succeeds to save a girl's life by opening her pipe externally, allowing her to breathe normally. * In Do You Remember the First Time?, it's revealed by Jo that he was Valedictorian of his high school class and is studying at a Junior level at Whitmore. ** He's also curious about the girl that Elena had saved with her blood and has a way gaining access to her medical records. * Caroline referred to him as "McDreamy". * In Fade Into You, Elena tells him that she's a vampire. She then compels him to forget that they dated, and to forget everything he learned that day about the girl who played "Lady Whitmore", and that she'd see him at work on Monday. *Marco James has revealed that he is (ironically) a "Delena" shipper. *He is Elena's fourth love interest on the show, following Matt, Stefan, and Damon. *Given that it is 2018 in the current timeline, it is likely that he graduated. *In The Lies Will Catch Up To You, it is revealed that vampires who are cured, anyone they ever compelled begins to wear off of them. Elena revealed to him that she is a vampire and supernatural creatures exist then compels him to forget their relationship and to forget that he learned she was a vampire. Since Elena took the Cure in I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, the compulsion on Liam is gone and he remembers that Elena is a vampire and that the supernatural exist. Gallery 601-7-Liam.png Stefanliam.jpg Elenaliam.jpg 603-024~Liam-Elena.jpg 603-047-Liam-Elena.jpg 603-055-Elena~Liam~Stefan.jpg 603-057-Liam.jpg 6X02-80-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X02-81-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X02-82-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X02-83-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-95-Liam.jpg 6X07-19-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X07-52-LiamElena.jpg 6X07-54-ElenaDamonLiam.jpg Liam-in-607-e1415943538601.jpg 6X07-119-Liam.jpg 6X07-120-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X08-39-Liam.jpg 6X08-53-ElenaJoTylerLukeLivLiam.jpg 6X08-93-JoElenaLiam.jpg 6X08-94-JoElenaLiam.jpg 6X08-95-JoLiam.jpg 6X08-107-Liam.jpg 6X16-2-Liam.jpg 6X16-3-LiamCaroline.jpg 6X16-4-LiamCaroline.jpg 6X16-37-LiamStefan.jpg 6X16-38-Liam.jpg 6X16-78-Liam.jpg 6X16-87-LiamSarah.jpg References *http://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=1&t=1&p=139462 *http://sidesexpress.com/se_index.cfm?locid=1&task=type&l=1&c=vampire+diaries#sr See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists